Mary Sue Department
by Gothic Ice Queen
Summary: Im tired of looking throung the stories that are posted on FF.net, and haveing to deal with thousands on Mary Sue fics, so were here to extinguish them (better summary Inside)


Protectors of Time Plot Continuum

Mary Sue Department

Fandome: Inu Yasha

By: Gothic Ice Queen

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

**Disclaimer: I didn't come up with this idea; it mainly originated in the Lord of the Rings   Fandome. Since no one (that I know of) has based on Anime, or specifically Inu Yahsa, I thought I would. Now don't get me wrong, this is me writing, and no, I'm not stealing another's work, many people have done spin-offs of their work. I can remember there name, but I will have it up…. As soon as I can remember **

**Whets a Mary-Sue?  A Mary Sue is very common, and many people have written Mary Sue works. Don't get me wrong, some Mary Sue stories are good, but when people write them, and do it horribly, and create thousands of Plot Holes That's when I fell I must step in a correct it. (ex. [in Hp and LOTR] When Remus Lupin and Galadriel have a daughter who goes to Hogwarts, and brings Legolass with her, oh, and has every one drooling over her, that's when I get mad)**

Characteristics of a Mary Sue*

[x] They are completely Perfect, and beautiful

[x] All the guys (epically the really hot one) pay extra special attention to her

[x] She has a dark past that makes you have to feel sorry for her

[x] She can be whatever she wants… (Ex – she is a which, and an elf, and a demon, and a human, and a phoenix… or she can change into anything she wants)

[x] She creates Plot holes where ever she goes

[x] The story around her is imposable 

[x] She has traveled back in time and is lost

[x] Is a Damsel in Distress and can do anything for her self

Note: If your character has only one of these, don't fret, that doesn't mean she is a Mary Sue, and I won't pick on you or anything. If you have written a story with a Mary Sue, but you didn't know she was one, don't worry, even I made that mistake. 

**Summary My story is about two girls and one guy (hehe) These three children have a job a POTPC. There job is to extinguish Mary Sues in the Inu Yasha Fandome. There names are Bam, Fauna, Koreal. They get along, (kind of) There are alerted when a Mary Sue fic is found, they go into the story and kill the Mary sue so that everything goes back to normal. ***

*Note: I use real stories that people have written, if I have used your Fiction, just AIM me (ShippoKawaii is my Sn) and I will take the chapter with your story off, If FF.net decides that my story is not allowed I will post it on my website. Before you go and report me, PLEASE e-mail me (inu_andkag4ever@yahoo.com) or IM me. I will try to change what ever has offended you. Please don't get upset if I use any of your stories, its not that you're a bad writer, its that there are to many plot hole in your story, if you go back into your story (and without screwing up the plot) are able to Change the plot holes, I will Make a change to the chapter with your fic in it, urging people to read it. (yes I know, I'm great)

**First Chapter: I am working on the first chapter as you read this, but I must find a fic with horrible Mary Sue problems, at times I might venture out of Inu Yasha as a Red Alert. **

**The Real Me: My real Pen name is Kitsune Mist (if you want to read any of my other works) I don't want that account to go boom. If I get enough complaints about my fic, I will just put it on my webbie. (I didn't want you to think that I was some one who never wrote stories, yet had the balls to criticize others work)**

****

**My Stories :  I know that One of my stories is a Mary Sue Like story, but I started it before I learned about Mary Sues, its not as bad as some, and I am trying to make it very little Mary Sue like. **

****

**My Victims:  The People that I will pick on, are those who;**

1) have written at least 2 Mary Sue Fics

2) Have horrible plot holes, unbelievable Cannon characters, and grammar problems

3) have more than 4 or the characteristics of a Mary sue (In some cases ill let it fly)

I think that every good author deserves at least one Mary Sue fic if they want one, because they are realy eaisy to write and realy fun to write also. 

People I will leave alone

1) people who write romances with charaters who exist in the actual story .

2) people who try really hard to write good fics but just cant 

,….,….,…,….,….,….,….,….,….,….,….,….,….,….,….,….,….,….,….,

AN: if you have a problem with my fic… don't read it. No one will know that its your fic that I picked on (if I do) I don't put up authors names unless I think there story is really good. Once in a while I might have "False Alarms" on the story, where I sent my character into a really good fic, then I will mostlikly put the authors name to give them credit.

 ****


End file.
